mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Battle
Please read The Beginning before this! The Final Battle is a Mario story written by Roads. Author's note: Since this writing, I have gotten and played Super Mario Galaxy. I did not know that "Grand Star" was already taken. :P Summary When Mario learns that Bowser is planning something big, he springs into action! But the princess is still there! Something's up. Something very big... Poll Waddaya think? Cool! Great! Okay. Meh. Horrible! Full Story A remixed version of the SMB3 Bowser battle music is heard. Mario and Luigi are fighting a bunch of Shy Guys with a Fire Flower and a Cape, respectively, in a cave. (Mario): There's-a too many of them! (Luigi): Yeah! We need some help! Then, Luigi was suddenly sucked into an Autobomb, which was being manned by a Shy Guy. Then it aimed up and shot Luigi up and out of the cave through a hole, into the overworld. He was shrunk back to normal. (Mario): Luigi! The Shy Guy on the Autobomb laughed. Then, something dropped down on him, squishing him and his Autobomb. It was Wart. The background music changed to a remix of Wart's battle music from SMB2. (Wart): Mario! Long time no see! It seems you got my summons through your dream last night. (Mario): Yeah. That-a was-a mean! (Wart): Say goodbye! He opened his mouth wide, shooting lots of bubbles at Mario. He dodged most, but was hit by one and lost his fire power, reverting to big form. But he acted fast! He pulled up some grass, revealing a Veggie. (Wart): No! I'm allergic! Get away! Then, a Snifit ran up and shot a bullet the Veggie, knocking it out of Mario's hand and into a pit. (Mario): Hey! Then Wart advanced on Mario. All the Shy Guys surrounded him. (Wart): Let's fight like men! (Mario): This from-a you? This made Wart mad. He screamed and ran at Mario, but then he froze in his tracks—literally. Ice stretched all over him, and formed into a big cube. (Mario): Huh? (A Shy Guy): We've been defeated! Evacuate! They all ran outside, and a Beezo flew up and dropped a ladder down from the hole, so some climbed up. Then, when they were all gone, the Ice Block shattered, and with a big yellow glow, Wart disappeared into oblivion. Luigi—Ice Luigi to be exact—was right behind where Wart was. (Luigi): Go Weegee! Go Weegee! (Mario): Thanks for-a that! They both climbed up the ladder, where a bunch of Toads were waiting. Toadsworth was among them. (Mario): A-Mission accomplished! The Toads cheered. ... That night, Mario and Luigi were sound asleep. We zoom out from their house and over to a Warp Pipe. Speed-zooming through it, we come out in a high-tech secret lab. A few Toads, dressed in weird secret-agent-looking clothes, were watching a screen. It showed a Toad field agent sneaking around Bowser's Castle. (Agent): I'm going in! He pulled a Blue Shell (power-up) out of his backpack, and put it on. He then transformed into a Koopa Toad. He then took a paintbrush out of his backpack, and painted his exposed skin yellow. He then took off everything else that might reveal his "Toadiness". He now looked like a Blue Koopa. (A Toad at the Base): Affirmative. Proceed. The agent then ran around to the front door, where he saw a DNA scanner. (Agent): Phew! Good thing this shell was genetically altered to fool DNA scanners! He walked past the guards to the scanner, which unfortunately detected some Toad DNA. (Scanner): Alert! Alert! Impostor Koopa! (Agent): Heh, heh, heh... He went into his shell and rolled into the guards, who, like Wart, disappeared. He then came out and snuck into the castle. He ducked into corners whenever he saw guards coming. Meanwhile, in a room, Bowser was surveying something. We can't see what it was due to the camera's angle. (A Koopa, running in): Bowser! Bowser! We've detected an intruder! (Bowser): Well, I'm busy! You go find him! Now we see the agent again. He snuck through the hallway into the room where Bowser is. He saw what Bowser was looking at, but we still can't see it. (Agent): No! This isn't just another kidnapping plot! This is big, very big! He backed up, but made a noise accidentally. Bowser turned around and saw him. (Bowser): You! The intruder! The agent backed up, but Bowser advanced on him. The agent pushed a button on his wrist communicator. We now see the agent on a staticky picture on the screen in the base. (Agent): Field Agent 7869 to Base! Do you copy? (Base Agents): Copy! (Agent): I've been spotted! Call in backup! Bowser was seen running at the agent in the background. (Agent): This isn't just another kidnapping operation! Bowser jumped up at the agent. (Agent): He's planning to— STATIC! The screen then went black. (Toadsworth, watching from behind): No! Bowser knows we're on to him! We've got to act fast! ... The next day, Mario was walking through a town on the other side of the Mushroom Kingdom with Luigi. (Mario): So-a, Luigi, what do you-a think Bowser's-a plan is? (Luigi): I don't know. It sounds big, and bad. (Mario): Well-a, yeah. Then we hear a beeping sound. It came from a pager in Mario's pocket. It said "Come right away! -Peach" (Mario): The princess is in-a trouble! He then found a Blue Yoshi Egg nearby. He made it hatch, but it only turned into a Baby Yoshi instead of immediately turning into a full one. (Mario): I don't have-a time for this! He looked around for any flying power-up. He saw none. (Luigi): Uh, Mario...? (Mario): Not-a now. (Luigi): Uh, Mario...?! (Mario): Not-a now! (Luigi): MARIO! (Mario): WHAT? (Luigi): I have a Super Leaf! (Mario): Why didn't you just-a say so? Now, carefully hand it to-a me. You don't want to-a accidentally absorb it yourself! He started to, when two Toads, driving a Toad Kart, zoomed through the area, swerving around! (Toads): Sorry! Excuse me! Can't stop! They almost hit Mario and Luigi, but the two dodged in time. Unfortunately, this made Luigi absorb the Super Leaf. (Mario): Great! (Luigi): Hey I can fly over if you hold on to me! (Mario): That-a won't work! (Luigi): Yeah... but we'd better stop that Kart! Mario ran over, with Luigi flying above. They got ahead of the runaway Kart, and landed in front of it. With Mario on the side, Luigi did his tail Spin Attack, and the Kart was torn to pieces upon hitting him, although he lost his power. Mario was standing ten yards or so behind Luigi in front of a fence. The two Toads, though unhurt, were sent flying over right at Mario! They landed on Mario, making him shrink. (Mario, with his squeaky small-form voice): Now, let's-a get going! Luigi tried to stifle his laughter. (Mario): Not-a funny! (Luigi): Uh, now how are we going to get over to Toad Town?! (Mario): Oh, for-a crying out loud! Then, a Lakitu snuck behind them on foot, with no cloud. He opened up a thermos-like cylinder, and his cloud came out, which he jumped into. He then flew up above and started throwing down Spiny Eggs. (Toads and other bystanders): Run! But Mario and Luigi, now knowing a trick to touch Spiny Eggs without dying, picked one up and threw it at the Lakitu, killing him in the same manner as the guard Koopas and Wart. The cloud floated down to them, and they got in and flew off toward Peach's castle! ... When they got there, they rushed through the doors, and into the main hall... where the princess was still there! (Peach): Uh, why the sudden entrance, Mario? (Mario): Uh, we-a thought you were-a kidnapped by Bowser again! (Luigi): Yeah! But since Bowser didn't kidnap you, we don't know what he's planning. Suddenly, a watch Peach was wearing started beeping. (Peach): I have to go. It's top secret! (Mario): What is? (Peach): Oh, nothing! She ran out of the room. (Mario): It's-a gotta be important! She hardly ever-a leaves the throne room during-a the day! Well, except for-a when Bowser kidnaps her. They snuck through the same door, just in time to see Peach, not knowing they were there, reach under her bed and push a hidden button. The bed slid back through an opening in the wall, the floor opened, and a Warp Pipe rose out of it. She then jumped down into it. (Mario): I check-a the Warp Pipe destination logs often! They have a huge-a map! This one-a wasn't on it. It must have been-a hidden upon request! The pipe had no indicator to tell if anyone else was inside it at the time, like all pipes had hidden in them somewhere near the ends. (Luigi): Great! If we go down there, she might still be near it, and see us! (Mario): Then-a what'll we do? (Luigi): I've got a plan! They went to a secret lab (that they already knew about) where Toad scientists were busy trying to create new power-ups from Bowser's minions to use against him. They met with one who was fusing a Boo with a Mushroom. The experiment went well, and the scientist carefully removed the Boo Mushroom from the output container and gave it to Mario. (Scientist): Ready for a test? (Mario) You bet! He grabbed it carefully (so he didn't accidentally absorb it) and ran out, and into the room with the pipe. (Mario): Let's-a go! Mario absorbed the Boo Mushroom, turning him into a Boo with his hat on. He went down the pipe, invisible, but was suddenly shocked by an invisible field of energy. He screamed out in pain, and fell to the ground in the room. Fortunately, they all left. (Mario): Good thing-a nobody saw us. Then, a Toad agent walked in. (Toad): M-Mario! I don't know how you got in here, but not even you have enough clearance to get in here. Sorry about that. (Mario): What's-a Bowser's plan? (Toad): Wh-What? How would I know? (Luigi): That reaction kinda made it obvious. (Toad): Oh, alright. We don't even know what it is, but it's big. (Mario): You-a look uneasy, like you're-a lying to us. (Toad): Oh, alright. He did kidnap the princess. That's a robot. It needed to recharge. (Mario): Oh? Where's her-a tracker? (Toad): Bring it up on the computer and see for yourself. Bowser must have destroyed it. We can't find her anywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. (Luigi): So now what? (Mario): We go-a to his castle! They went there. We now see them sneaking through a hallway into the room where Bowser was when the Toad agent found him. Bowser was there, waiting for them. A wall stood in front of the thing. (Bowser): Mario, Luigi, it's about time you showed up! A door closed off the hallway, trapping them in there. (Mario): What's-a your plan? (Bowser): First, a backstory. Long ago, humans lived here like they do on Earth. They divided the area into the Koopa Kingdom and the Toad Kingdom, both named after two ancient rock carvings found in the respective area that had the word on it. They fought often. Then the people of the Toad Kingdom discovered Power Energy. As its name implies, it was very powerful. But the people of the Koopa Kingdom weren't going to be that powerless. They sabotaged the biggest experiment of the Toad Kingdom, which would finally harness the power in the form of various things that gave the person to absorb it unimaginable power. The Koopa Kingdom people threw a mushroom and a turtle shell into the machine, making it explode. It divided the entire supply of Power Energy into Mushroom Energy and Koopa Energy. The Mushroom Energy formed the power-ups, degraded versions of the power objects envisioned by the Toad Kingdom, and even based on the same things. The Koopa Energy turned all of the people of the Koopa Kingdom into turtle-like mutants you know as Koopas, with all kinds of subspecies. Some mutated into the various evil creatures that are against you, but not Koopas. And all went on as you know, with the Toad Kingdom changing its name to the Mushroom Kingdom. (Mario): But there's-a more, isn't there? (Bowser, sarcastic): Oh, however did you guess? (seriously): Contrary to widespread belief, there is a small amount of Power Energy left in the area, manifested in the Power Pendant. It partially bonds Mushroom Energy and Koopa Energy, allowing Koopas to use the power-ups, and for Toads to become Koopas when absorbing a Blue Shell. And now, here is my plan! The wall behind him rose up, showing a big but flat machine with stairs on it, and what looked like a Giant Gate on top. The Gate had the Power Pendant hanging from its bar at the top. (Bowser): By supercharging the Power Pendant with Mushroom Energy from the Roulette Block you see on the machine, part of the Mushroom Energy and part of the Power Energy is forced out and down. With me standing underneath to trigger the supercharging, I will absorb the Mushroom Energy with the Power Energy, and the Power Energy will return to the Power Pendant and force the bit of Mushroom Energy back into the machine. It's an endless chain. The power-up is randomly selected based on what the Roulette Block shows. Oh, I forgot. Look up! They saw, on a balcony, the princess tied to a chair, facing the scene. (Mario): Peach! (Bowser): She will be forced to just watch as I claim my power! I can't fully absorb the Power Energy, but I can do this! He ran up the stairs and stood under the Giant Gate. Then, sparks traveled out of the machine along a wire, and into the Gate. From there, it flowed up the Gate to the Power Pendant, and then, blindingly bright energy shot down at Bowser with terrific speed. The view goes around Bowser, highlighting his transformation. His shell turned red, and his skin turned dark orange as well. His shell spikes caught fire, and then his hair burst into flames as well. (Bowser): I am Fire Bowser! (Mario): You'll-a never get away with this-a, Bowser! (Bowser): I. Just. DID! He ran back through the Gate. A quicker, but still prominent transformation happened as the fire went away, his shell changed back, and he grew Raccoon ears and a tail. (Bowser): Now I'm Raccoon Bowser! Nothing can stop me! (Mario): Nothing but something with pure Mushroom Energy! They cancel each other out! That's how we lose our power when getting hurt! Mario and Luigi tried to touch Bowser, but Bowser flew up to the top of the Gate, and grabbed the Power Pendant. (Bowser): Watch and learn, Mario brothers, how it's done! He stabbed the Power Pendant into the Roulette Block, shattering the glass, and touching the Roulette Power-Up inside. Then, a blinding flash of light blew apart the whole machine. We now see an even more prominent transformation as Bowser's whole body transformed similar to Hammer Mario, but with Fire Mario's color scheme. Raccoon ears, a tail, and a Cape appeared, and half of his head caught fire, and that same half of his spikes did as well. In place of the other half, half a small ice mountain appeared, and that same half of spikes froze up in a similar fashion. A Penguin Beak grew over his forehead. He slowly grew to twice as big as Mega Mario while all this happened. Despite the fact that his appearance features only a few power-ups, he has the powers of all the others. (Bowser): Now I'm invincible! (Mario): Not quite! The Mega Mushroom's power runs out after ten minutes! And if I know anything about Mushroom Energy, if one power goes, the others are dragged down with it! (Bowser): Which is exactly part of my plan. Recently, all Starmen were recalled due to their great power. The Toads tried to destroy them all at once, but this fused them into the Grand Star. They were always indestructible. Now, I will use this power to get past the maximum security guards, and get the Grand Star. With it, I will gain infinite power! The fusion also prevented them from ever running out! I will use its power to travel to Earth. With their nuclear and atomic bomb technology, I will destroy it, and reshape the Koopa Kingdom under my rule! And there will be nothing anyone can do to stop me then! With that, his fire and ice on his head slid apart a bit, and a propeller (like on Propeller Mario) appeared. He then flew up and out, breaking the ceiling, in a similar manner to that of Propeller Mario, but much higher and farther. Mario and Luigi spotted him jumping like that out into the distance. (Mario): Great! Now how are we-a gonna stop him? (Luigi): I... don't know. This really looks hopeless. (Mario, getting an idea): Not hopeless! Follow me! They went back to Peach's castle with Peach herself, and went to a room to ask for the Warp Pipe Destinations Map. (Mario): Hello. We-a need the Warp Pipe-a Destinations Map. (Toad at the Desk): Sure thing, Mario. (takes it out) Here. Mario opened it up, but frowned. (Mario): Uh, this isn't the right-a one. We need the one-a showing all of them, even-a the destination to... (Toad): It? (Mario): Yes-a, It. The Starma— (Toad): Shh! You can't have that map. Nobody's really allowed to talk about It. The clearance required for the map showing the path to It, and access to It itself, is so high that only Peach and her family have it. I'm sorry, Mario. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to my boss's office and tell him that I'm only talking about It because you brought it up. He can see it in the security cameras. (Mario): Oh. Sorry. (Luigi): Let's go. The Toad walked toward a side door, and Mario and Luigi walked toward the main door. But then Mario took out and used a Hammer Suit, turned around, grabbed the Toad by the shirt collar, and fake threatened him with a Hammer. (Mario): Tell us-a where the map is! It's a matter of-a life and death! If Bowser gets-a the Grand Star, nobody will-a be able to stop him! (Toad): BOWSER is going after it?! Do something! (Mario): We need-a the map. Mario put the Toad down, and voluntarily "took off" his Hammer Suit. (Toad): I need to get it in a safe. Long story short, Mario and Luigi took the top secret, hidden, high-speed warp pipe to "It," the Starman Guard Station, hidden deep beneath the Vanilla Dome, even beneath the cave part. They came out in a large room, with a much smaller dome-shaped pod in the center, guarded by many Toads with high-powered weapons. (Toads): Halt! (points weapons at the brothers) Move once and you're toast! (Luigi): We're the Mario brothers! (Toads): We know. We also know you don't have nearly high enough clearance. (Mario): But-a Bowser's coming! Instantly the Toads lowered their weapons. (Toads): BOWSER is coming?! (Mario): Yes. We— Before he could say anything, repeated smashing could be heard, about half a second apart. (All): He's here! Then, Bowser smashed down. The Toads fired at him, but it was useless. Bowser killed them all with Hammers. Then he froze the pod with Ice Balls, and fired SML Super Flower balls at it, blasting it appart, showing a brightly glowing, huge star inside: the Grand Star. (Bowser): Finally! Infinite power! He absorbed it. First, he lost his power-up parts, and shrunk. Then, he glowed blindingly bright, and turned into energy. (Bowser): This is what power looks like, you pathetic wimps! (Mario and Luigi): No! He shot up through the ceiling like lightning, breaking a new hole all the way up to the top nearly all at once. (Mario): Now where's he-a going? (Luigi): Probably to Peach's castle! Let's go! They went back out of the Warp Pipe, right into the room they started in. But it was different. Walls were smashed with holes in them. No electric machine was intact, since Bowser absorbed their energy. They could see straight through the rooms to Bowser, now larger after absorbing the energy, in the huge throne room. (Mario): Bowser! The two ran to the room. (Bowser): You're still persistent? It's over! Don't you see?! (Mario): No, I don't-a see! It's not over yet! We're-a still all here! (Bowser): Oh, yeah? He shot energy at the terrified princess who was forced into the corner by an already existing wall of flames. She was vaporized! (Mario): You did not just-a do that! (Bowser): I just did! It. Is. OVER! (Mario): No, you-a really didn't. That was the robot! The real princess is hidden in Subcon. The only way to get there is through a portal machine, which you destroyed already not knowing what it was. (The princess could also use a "magic" portal in Subcon itself to get back here.) (Bowser): What?! It doesn't matter! He turned into a bolt of energy again, shot up, then turned around and shot through the floor, making a huge hole. Below was the room where the database was that held all the secrets of the Mushroom Kingdom. (Bowser): Just what I'm looking for. He held up his hands, and energy started flowing into them from the computer's now-glowing screen. (Mario and Luigi): Stop! (Bowser): Now why would I do that? Mario and Luigi jumped down, and Mario pulled out the plug of the computer, stopping the energy flow. (Bowser): You idiots! I don't need a constant supply of energy to survive! It just makes me more powerful! He shot energy at Mario and Luigi. (Bowser): It doesn't matter, since I have what I've been looking for: the exact coordinates of the last remaining piece of the same machine that separated the Power Energy into Mushroom and Koopa Energies. Once I destroy it, it is done! He shot out through the wall. (Luigi): He has super speed, we don't know where it is, and he stole the data from the computer so we can't look it up! It's all over! (Mario): Don't-a talk like that, Luigi. There's always a way. (gets an idea) And I-a know just what that way is! Using the Enhanced Warp Pipe Destinations Map, they found the second most top-secret warp pipe to go to where the piece of the machine was. They got there ahead of Bowser, who got there five seconds after them! (Bowser): You're still persistent?! Go away! He shot energy at the piece, but Mario got it in time. He then jumped onto a nearby wandering Koopa, knocking its Beach Koopa form out of its shell. Then he got a Super Mushroom from a ? Block. He stuffed them into the piece, making it spark up from sensing the two energies. They tried to cancel each other out, but something was preventing them from doing that. (Mario): Hey-a Bowser, catch! (Bowser): Nooooo!!! The Grand Star was held together with Bowser by the Power Energy. The machine piece hitting Bowser caused that bit of Power Energy to separate into more Koopa and Mushroom Energy, separating Bowser from the Grand Star. Bowser didn't have a body anymore, and his mind existed inside the Koopa Energy that he was fused with. (Bowser): I may have been defeated, but I am still myself! I will even take over one of my own Koopas to regain my power! (Mario, grinning): Hey-a, Bowser, if I'm not-a mistaken, the Mushroom Geyser is-a scheduled to erupt in-a ten seconds! (Bowser): Yeah? (Mario): That, and you're standing on it. (Bowser): WHAT? It erupted, shooting the in-pain Energy Bowser up in the air and towards the nearby Soda Lake. (Bowser, terrified): Oh, no. He landed in there, and shorted out. Mario and Luigi had to look away because of the brightness of the sparks. (Mario): Well, that's-a that. (Luigi): Not quite. He was gesturing toward the Grand Star. (Mario): Oh yeah! I've-a got an idea! Scene cuts to Mega Mario, about to throw it into space. Then he did, and shrunk back. (Mario): Now-a, that's that! The very ending of the Super Mario World credits music can be heard as Mario and Luigi walked into the distance. When the music ended, the screen faded to black. ... Scene cuts to outer space, where the Grand Star is seen floating around. Then we see a fleet of large purple starships with white spots. A large ship was leading them all. The Grand Star floated right up to the cockpit of the leader ship, and phased right through the window, since it's made of energy. The interior was dim. Short, indistinguishable creatures with big round heads, and that appear to be purple, are piloting and doing other things. They all made way for the Grand Star as it floated up to a throne, where Princess Shroob was sitting. It stopped floating near her. The scene faded to black as we here an evil laugh. THE END.......... QUESTION MARK? ---****--- Roads Category:Movies Category:Fanon Category:---****--- Roads Category:Fanfictions